


Y is for You've Got to be Kidding Me

by MaeveBran



Category: Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Episode: s10e08 Memento Mori, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean picked the wrong diner in Colorado Springs to eat lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y is for You've Got to be Kidding Me

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover between Stargate SG1 and Supernatural for Crossover Alphabet Soup.

Dean and Sam pulled into the parking lot of Sol’s Diner just outside of Colorado Springs. They parked the Impala and went in. Dean looked around and noticed the black haired waitress with the pig tails.

“I hope she’s our waitress,” Dean said as he pointed to her. “She’s kind of hot.”

Sam looked where his brother pointed, “Isn't she a little old for you?”

“Nahh," Dean said. “She’s more experienced.”

Sam shook his head. They both watched as the raven haired waitress finished taking the orders of the family she was talking to.

A couple shady guys came in. “All right, wallets and purses on the floor,” the first guy yelled.

Before Sam or Dean could react, the waitress had kung fu-ed the guys down and had one of the guys’ own gun on them.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Dean said as he and Sam walked out of the diner, not wanting to get involved.


End file.
